Setting
=The World Above= Soaring above the world in the clouds are airships. Each one has a different cast of characters, capabilities, and wonders. Brahm's Star The airship Brahm's Star was supposed to be the most advanced airship of the human nation Mallotia, Fog-Star. That was until Phineas Brahm and the Axiom Charter stole it. Now they soar the skies seeking treasure. While not welcome in Mallotia, that doesn't stop the Star from sneaking in through the fog to get valuables from Mallotia. The Star is welcome in many ports far and wide so not limited to the cramped streets of Mallotia. Captain's Quarters Deck In the captains front room of two, there is a Geodome. The Geodome is a large mahogany table with a liquid metal in the middle. This metal molds to shape the surrounding 50 miles. On this dome it lights up the location of Storm Stones, which are stone infused with magic naturally through a phenomena called Aether Storms. They are issued to all crew members who go ashore so they can, in theory, be found. The Puzzle Door Deep in the engine room where the Flight Core should be, there is a door. The door is a Tlulax Puzzle Door. Meaning the room itself is a series of interlocking cogs and logs which can only be unlocked through puzzle solving. It is made of Aetherium, magically reinforced steel, so unlikely to be broken into. Brahm has forbidden the use of excessive force to open it because he does not want to damage the core or the rest of the ship. However this is a point of contention as anything which could lead to the procurement of a second flight core is considered Top Priority for Brahm. The Figurehead The prow of Braham’s Star boasts a beautiful carved figurehead. A lovely Mallotian woman, perhaps in her late teens and ideally beautiful, is carved in solid oak and painted with fine pigments and gold leaf. Her gaze looks longingly forward and slightly towards the sky. One of the ships carpenters on the Braham’s Star has been putting in time here and there “restoring” the figurehead to replace that pesky Mallotian lace that covers her neck and cleavage with finely-sanded “skin.” The Bowsprit Above the figurehead stands a curious feature of the ship: a bowsprit juts forward over the bow. At least, that’s the crew’s best guess as to what it is. While a bowsprit is a standard component of a waterborne ship, the mast configuration of an airship rarely warrants one. Also, the fore-mast of the Braham’s star doesn’t seem to be tethered to the bowsprit, so maybe the bowsprit is just there for balance. The weight of making it out of brass also seems strange, but seems to support the ship’s balance idea. ______________________________________________________________________________________ =The World Below= The Countries and continents of the world below are many and varied. Politics stretch from sea to sea and up into the sky. Mallotia Mallotia is a city-state with a very cramped feel. Tall sagging buildings of brick and mortar shadow the cobblestone streets below. Gentlemen walk with canes and top hats while ladies are thought improper if more skin is showing than their head (necks should be covered). The city is known first and foremost for the defense system of the Fog. It obscures the hills and valleys around Mallotia. Enemies do not travel into it often, while Mallotian's rarely leave. The Mallotian Marines are specialists with the most advanced weaponry at the city's disposal, Rifles with Bayonets. It is also known to be the only military power in the world to have their flagship stolen by pirates. The Mallotian Fog-Star was to be the only frigate class ship in the force of Mallotia. It took vast resources to build, yet somehow, pirates managed to steal it. A bounty has been put out on the members of the Axiom Charter, led by pirate captain Phineas Brahm. Since it's stealing the city had had trouble getting the resources together to build another friagte class airship. Their fleet is primarily made up of schooner class ships, and only a small number of that. Czroge: The Masquerade Archipelago Czroge (Ss-rogue) is on an isolated archipelago jutting west from the same continent as The Brothers Orga and Mallotia. The primary city of the nation is also named Czroge. It is a city of ornate stone. Filligirees, artisans, drunks and whores. A more Venetian city one cannot imagine. The aristocracy float along the canals each night to a different masquerade ball and marvels at themselves and their city, adorned with beautiful lights of various colors. The country is ruled by a council of governors from the major regions of the archipelago. In this country where appearance is everything, people want to wed their children to the most powerful people they can find. Foreigners have a particular allure, as do some non-humans. The Lordly Estate of Baron Lancaster Baron Cornelius Lancaster is the Lordly Baron of Lannas, the farming community immediately south of the city. The area is known for its grain production and the abundance of daughters from the Baron. He has six daughters between 12 and 25 with only the oldest married off to the Northernmost Barons Heir. His most vibrant daughter is Alphina, who is now turning 23. There is to be a grand ball at his Estate within Czroge proper. The Estate itself is a mile long sprawling building with mainly stained glass windows of various shades of blue, the colors of house Lancaster. From above, the center of the estate has seven blue glass domes. Stored within the heart of the estate is his most prized posession, the Siren's Tear. A 75 lbs pristine Blue Diamond which is highly desired the world over for jewelers, scientists and arcanists. The Brothers of Orga 'The Grand Kingdom of Orgillia' Orgillia is a kingdom set along a wide span of between some mountains and the sea. They were blessed with fertile land and comfortable trading waters. Beyond the mountains lie a desert. Orgillia claims the land for its mineral resources. However, they actuality only control patches near the greener mountains and a few oasis. While other parts are settled by other powers or traveled by nomads. Orgillia current dynasty has held control for the last 120 years having risen in the power struggle after the previous line failed to produce an heir. Below them is an extensive nobility of regional landowners and ancient warrior families stretching back hundreds of years. After that is the bureaucrats, civil and military. 'The Bastillio'n Isles : Bastillio Bastillio is a trio of rocky islands located around 50 leagues from Orgillia. The islands are prized for their safe harbors and defensible position. Each is capped with a large fortresses that have been built and rebuilt for centuries if not millennium. Orgillia wrested control of it shortly after the current dynasty came to power eager to prove their legitimacy through victory. Other islands and provinces have fallen in and out of Orgillia's lands but Bastillio is the only one considered important enough to be distinguished in the name of the kingdom. Jormungard Ancient forests, Barren Tundra, and Boiling Swamps occupy this continent with a ruthlessness and Primordial power unmatched in the known world. Here the men are Men and the women will make you wish you weren't or glad you aren't. Violence and harshness are the diet here, with a high concentration of carnivorous diets and fairly low intake of plantlife in ones diet. City states clash with each other constantly for power and border struggles. In the end, there are three zones. The Ogrindon Forest, The Southern Swamps, and The Frozen Teeth. The Frozen Teeth The north of the continent is filled with the most hungry and vicious monsters. All brave the deep cold tundra and move south occasionally to hunt. Few go north because rumor has it that not only do the beasts have a taste for the flesh of men, the people do too. Ogrindon Fores t The Ogrindon forest is possibly the largest forest in the world. Filled with coniferous trees of cyclopean stature, many animals and plants find their home here. It is considered by many of the most learned scholars to be the most diverse biosphere in the world. There are many Ogres, the namesake of the forest, throughout it. The trees are so large that many ogres are actually tree dwellers with great hanging villages. ''Torbald'' This small city state is industrialized and often suffering from a warm and humid rain. Squat gray buildings belching black smoke from chimneys are the norm here. Father Torbald is whom the residents fight for and honor. All is for the glory of Torbald. The army of Torbald is often at war to all fronts and defending deep outposts in the swamp to deter and intercept the denizens of the swamp. All fear the most elite of Torbald, the Order of the Ebon Wyrm. The Southern Swamps A wet, hot sticky mess filled with virulent pestilence and vile fauna. Ancient vileness of pain and suffering accompanies this land. Most city states avoid it, but Torbald has many deep outposts within the swamp. ''The Reeks'' The closest area to Torbald of the Southern Swamps. All said and done, they are filled with a sulpherous scent which permeates the area and makes it hard to breath. ______________________________________________________________________________________ =Physics of a World= Many rules are special and varied in this world. Below are some of them. Magic Magic in the world is many and varied. It has been dissected before and given many names. Anima, Dust, Mana, Dross, whatever people call it, it can be traced to tiny particles which sparkle like deep colored crystals of different hues. It is used to create air lighter than air to help lift the airships into the skies.